prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nijidoro Inori
is a main character in ''Sweet Dream Pretty Cure''. Inori is a very energetic and athletic girl who has multiple dreams. Her alter ego is , the Granter of Stars and Wishes. Appearance Inori has blonde hair that's pulled up into a ponytail on the right side. She has green eyes of "jealousy" and, unless she's at school or about to go to sleep, she wears a blue hoodie with dark navy words (white and pink, in that order, outline the letters) saying "Ganbatte kudasai!". She enjoys wearing sporty clothes and high tops rather than heels or etc. Inori dislikes stuff that are "too" feminine. Personality Inori is very generous to others. The girl likes to have fun, however she can be very rough. Although she almost never loses in anything, Inori can show her true inner sore loser. She begins to envy that person. The athletic girl is not someone who can express her feelings easily. She honestly feels as if no one understands her. History TBA Relationships * Yumekawa Momoe - Momoe often gets jealous of Inori's winning streak and hopes to stop that trend. Both of them consider each other rivals. * Shirotenshi Flora - The two of them argue because of their differences. One of them wishes that the other wasn't so energetic, while that other wishes that one of them wasn't so prissy. * Nemurene Neko - Inori tries to make Neko at least throw a ball with her, but the cat's obsession with sleeping overpowers the attempts. * Keith '- Keith is a friend to Inori. The two of them like each other, but neither of them are willing to confess. Etymology ' '- Nijiiro comes from the words meaning "Rainbow" and meaning "Road, Route". Together, the surname means "Rainbow Road". Coincidentally, Rainbow Road's a racing stage in the Mario Kart series, and Inori loved to play the game series when she was a child. ' '- Inori means "Prayer, Wish". This could be a reference to her Cure name. Cure Wish could be a reference to Inori's name. Pretty Cure is Inori's alter ego. To transform into the Granter of Stars and Wishes, she uses her Dream Watch (including the MajiPen) and calls out the phrase "Pretty Cure, Dreamy Wake Up!". Transformation Sequence The background changes into a yellow color. Inori's watch hands start to move, to the point where they overlap at 12. This summons her MagiPen. With it, she draws her respective shape, a star. While she does that, she announces the activation term. Once she finishes with the drawing and speech, the shape glows and the next scene occurs. Similar to Flora, Inori seems to be floating somewhere. The background now seems to represent outer space. Stars beneath her follow her arm movements, going up. A bunch of stars were rustling until Inori drops her hand, and all of the shiny object fall onto her. Her attire appears, and suddenly the blue ring appears around her hair. After her hair is done, Inori falls into a whole, only to land at the bottom and perform her speech. Attacks * Meteor Rush: Cure Wish's first attack. Wish summons an energy ball with her hands. She drops it to the ground and starts to kick it towards the enemy. She takes a shot at them, hoping the ball will have contact with the opponent. * High Kick: Another attack Wish uses that has mutiple versions. She either kicks the opponent high in the air and kicks them back down to the ground, or Wish jumps up to the sky and and kicks the enemy from above. * Misty Aroma: A luring attack where all of the cures can do with another. They are seen swaying, creating a rainbow-colored aura. The opponent will be attracted to this atmosphere, leaving them vulnerable for the cures' to attack * Dreamy Kiss: A purification attack where basically the cures blows a kiss to the adversary. Songs Inori's seiyuu is Touyama Nao, who is known for many anime roles. One of the fictional characters is Nisekoi's Chitoge. Inori has several image songs as well as several Duets/Group works. Trivia * She holds the same given name as Yamabuki Inori, but both are written differently. References Category:OmegaPri